


When They Come For Me

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's time is up, and the hounds are waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for sheriffduckling @ tumblr since she did my theme on killianxhookxjones (also @ tumblr) muah
> 
> This is set during the s3 finale of SPN when Dean is taken to hell. Note: Emma’s abt 4 years younger than Dean so she’s abt 23/24 here while he’s 27/28.

They’re coming for him. They’re coming for him and he knows it, he doesn’t even need to see them to know his time is up. 

He squeezes Emma’s hand gently, thankful for her presence there but wishing she were gone at the same time. A part of him knows he doesn’t deserve her, she’s too  _good_  for him. Dean had tried to get her to go, to save herself, but she stuck by him even knowing she’d lose him. 

Sam’s not that far away, trying to stop the hellhounds from coming, but Dean knows it’s in vain. They’ll get through, they’ll come and they’ll rip him apart and he’s trying to hard to keep it together for them. 

Even when he wants nothing more than to cry because he doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t deserve this, tired of having to pay for his parents mistakes, of having to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

A stray tear must have fallen from his eye as Emma’s hand reached up to brush it away, her eyes searching his own. Neither speak, her arms encircling him, wanting to be with him until the end. Yet he can’t help but continue thinking he doesn’t deserve this. Even now, when she’s kissing him and telling him she’ll miss him, that she loves him, he doesn’t think he deserves her. 

But at the same time he can’t help but be happy she broke into his car all those years ago. 

His arms encircled her as he cried against her shoulder, body shaking and thankful Sam is pretending to not notice them. Because he doesn’t think he can handle his brother seeing him like this. 

It’s bad enough he’s going to be there when the hounds come for him. 

Everything’s beginning to become twisted and strange, like he’s seeing things, and he knows it means they’re close. His heart races in his chest, and he pushes Emma away, “Sam!” 

A part of him is glad she’s there, it means Sam will look after her and not worry about him. Because he wants them to get out of this alive, he doesn’t care about himself. What matters is the two people he cares about get out of this alive. 

Sam moved over to take Emma’s arm, pulling at her even as she fight and screams, and it breaks his heart to hear her screaming. 

_No, we can’t leave him!_

It anything, he’d rather they did…

The door comes crashing down and he can see them, the hellhounds, he doesn’t look at them though, eyes only on Sam as he holds Emma in the circle they’d prepared. Safe and sound, as Dean’s left as a chew toy for the hounds. That’s what this was all for though right? To save Sam. 

Before he knows it, he’s knocked over and all he can feel is pain. His vision red as their claws rake through him, cutting him open, and all hope is lost. Not as if there was any to begin with…

They were screaming,  _she_  was screaming. Dean wanted nothing more than to go over there and tell her that everything would be alright. That it was okay. Even if it was a pretty little lie to make her feel better.

At least she was the last thing he saw when he died.

_Emma! Save me!_


End file.
